Geezer
Geezer, is a general of the Phantom Force in Power Rangers Ninja Strike. Biography Geezer is Lord Bane's chief retainer and strategist who wears the top part of a mask covering his face and is armed with a monk staff and is capable of various magical powers. His signature attack is the Way of the Supreme Fang - Skull. While acting playful, Geezer can be extremely dangerous and uses deception in his attack methods. Geezer is revived by Mrs. Foxy after Bruticus’ defeat to help him gather the amount of fear needed for Lord Bane's resurrection. However, Geezer regards the destruction of the Legendary Clan as his top priority, and is perceptive enough to know Mrs. Foxy is not an true member of the Phantom Force. Geezer permits Mrs. Foxy's continued presence so long as he does not act against Lord Bane's will. He eventually took the fight to the Ninja Strike Rangers personally after his master fully revived, when Mrs. Foxy, now speaking as Lord Bane's second-in-command, tasks him with gathering more fear. During the fight, it is revealed Geezer is actually very tiny and the human sized body the Ninja Strike Rangers fought is a mechanical replica piloted by the tiny original. Upon this reveal, the real Geezer grows giant sized in desperation, but is finally destroyed by Boost Strike Gigazord. Powers and Abilities ;Dark Magic Knowledge :Geezer seems to demonstrate several dark magic abilities in the series. Among them are: :; Cirropt und piwar op thes theng! ::By corrupting a Sealing Shuriken, Geezer can create a Phantom after it come in contact with an object. ;Energy Dome :Geezer can create a dome that allow him to create a Phantom without having its signal detected by the Ninja Strike Rangers' Ninja Guns. ;Teleportation :Geezer can teleport by engulfing himself with purple flames. Arsenal ;Monk Staff :In corresponding with his motif of a Buddhist priest, Geezer is armed with a Monk Staff. The Monk Staff allows him to perform numerous tricks, including: :;Illusion Creation ::Creating illusions of a figure, first used to create fake Blue,White and Pink Ninja Strike to attack Red,Yellow and Gold Ninja Strike. :;Spirit Projection ::Linking a portal that can contact Lord Bane's spirit. :;Telekinesis ::Lifting an object with his own will. :;Plant Manipulation ::Generating plant vines to capture targets. :;Bomb Generation ::Creates bomb on a target's spot. :;Object Creation ::Creates an object out of nothing for the infected Sealing Shuriken to infect with, resulting with the birth of the corresponding Phantom. Notes *While Geezer did have his spell similar to Bruticus, but he added Piwar Op in his spell, which was the one Bruticus used to evolve Lightfeeters into Lightfeeter Alphas. It is possible that his reason of doing this is to have a strong Phantom born from it. *Geezer's design and his ability to grow giant from his tiny size may be a reference to the Koromodako. See also *Masakage Tsugomori - his counterpart in Ninninger Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Phantom Force Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:2018